toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanoshimi
Tanoshimi (楽しみ) is one of the five Executive Sages of the Gourmet Sages and the Manager of Living Waters. He is a major Antagonist in Food Heaven, following Senryaku's plans to a T, gathering as much intelligence as he could possibly gather by his lonesome, while facading as the manger of one of the most renowned restaurants within the Human World. Because of his constant job as manager, he is rarely shown to use his GT Robo, having to gather information via other methods and do his job as a Gourmet Sage rarely. When in usage of his GT Robo, however, he uses his time wisely to follow the tasks Senryaku has given to the Executive Sages. Unlike Hisuteri and Nigemasu, he generally doesn't cause havoc in the locations he visits, seeing little to no point in doing so. Also, he generally wishes to work by his lonesome, believing having a partner could endanger them both, or slow Tanoshimi down. Due to this, Senryaku allows Tanoshimi to work by his lonesome. Despite working by his lonesome, however, Tanoshimi has a high rate of completion when assigned a task, much to Senryaku's pleasure. Due to Tanoshimi's excellence within the Gourmet Sages, Senryaku trusts Tanoshimi with certain bits of information that none of the other members are aware of. Due to this, Tanoshimi is considered to be the Vice-Leader of the Executive Sages, allowing him to have somewhat of a superiority to the other members. He is also the only member, aside from Senryaku, that is aware that the Executive Sages serve Shōten. As one of the five Executive Sages, he has put on the facade of being able to bless people's food into giving it more taste than it would normally have. Also, he is "capable" of warding off the death omens that food could bring about to a person if it's highly poisonous. Due to this facade, he, as with the other Executive Sages, have gained popularity within the Human World, often being asked to "bless" people's food or even to find rare ingredients, being paid a large sum of money. Due to this, Tanoshimi, as well as the other Executive Sages, could be classified as Bishokuya, but they refuse to be classified as such. Aside from the organization known as Rengoku, the Executive Sages are Major Antagonists within Food Heaven. Appearance Tanoshimi is a very tall man with a muscular physique. He has medium-length white hair that is mostly concentrated in one area, protruding upward and making what seems like waves. His hairstyle is very unique, as there is no consistency in it, protruding in several different directions, in which is ultimately makes a nice looking hairstyle. There are some instances, however, where it seems as if there is more hair than what is shown, such as when Tanoshimi plays with his hair. Tanoshimi is generally shown to be wearing a very shiny orange suit, that almost seems as if it was made of plastic, where it is buttoned by several badges. Under his tuxedo, he wears a black shirt that is only shown escaping from the neck area, where he contains a 4-way bowtie that is planted onto his body by a badge that is similar to those on his suit. To further accommodate his outfit, he wears black gloves, which he has taken a liking to, never taking them off. His orange pants are rather long, but enough to accommodate his legs, not ruffling at the bottom near his shoes. He wears black dress shoes to finalize his outfit, being very clean in nature. Due to Tanoshimi's managerial status, his outfit is very clean, clean enough that the sun tends to reflect it and blind others. Due to the Executive Sages hiding their appearance to the world, Tanoshimi, like the other 4 Executives, uses a GT Robo when doing tasks for the group. This GT Robo looks like a normal human being, so most people are generally unable to distinguish it being a robot. It has a unique appearance of wearing a large blue robe that is mostly covered by the armor that it wears around its upper body. The armor is colored in a darker shade of the robe itself, and has a golden trim around it. On either side of this armor, there are golden tigers that have their mouth open at all times. It also has a grey beard, that is similar to Tanoshimi's, but much longer in nature. On its head, the GT Robo has a "hood" that is similar in texture and style to that of the tigers on the sides. A notable fact about this GT Robo, however, is that Tanoshimi's GT Robo is the only GT Robo that is so near in Tanoshimi's actual appearance. Not counting Hotai's own GT Robo, that only mimics the bandages around them. TanoHappy.gif|Tanoshimi expressing happiness TanoClap.gif|Tanoshimi clapping and laughing TanoMutter.gif|Tanoshimi pondering and playing with his hair TanoThink.gif|Tanoshimi muttering to himself TanoAngry.gif|Tanoshimi expressing anger Trivia *A running gag within Food Heaven is Tanoshimi would be struck by lightning at random times, including instances in which there are no clouds within the sky. However, he isn't phased by this, as his Gourmet Cells allow him to absorb and use electricity. **Another running gag is that since Tanoshimi's suit is so reflective, the sun tends to bounce off and blind people. **The final running gag with Tanoshimi is that he tends to address people by their actual character, much to the character's confusion, and ultimately breaking the Fourth Wall. Examples are when he addresses Hikari as Gohan, or when he addresses Kenkyo Seishin as Oceanus. Category:Male Category:Gourmet Sages Category:Executive Sage Category:GT Robo User Category:Food Heaven Category:Gourmet World Survivor